


A Little Late to Ask

by autoschediastic



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Imbalance, Rimming, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-22
Updated: 2007-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autoschediastic/pseuds/autoschediastic
Summary: With him, it used to always be about need, not want; Reno needed, Tseng didn't.
Relationships: Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII), Reno/Rufus Shinra, Reno/Rufus Shinra/Tseng, Reno/Tseng (Compilation of FFVII), Rufus Shinra/The Turks, Rufus Shinra/Tseng
Kudos: 50





	A Little Late to Ask

*

Reno stands in front of the fridge, condensation dripping off his beer and mist wafting cold around his bare toes, and thinks about what the hell the inside of Rufus's icebox looks like. 

*

In the winter Midgar sunlight burned bright and harsh and fast. The heat from the reactors kept the city warm. Topside sometimes it snowed but it never lasted long, the few patches of grass around ShinRa's places dull brown and lifeless like everything else.

Down in the gutters nothing ever changed.

Reno scanned the lot. The few slummers that'd been hanging around making eyes at the car scrammed as soon as they'd gotten a good look at him and Tseng.

"Clear," Reno said and jogged back the couple steps to the shadows to hustle Rufus into the backseat.

Tseng slid in behind them and rapped a knuckle on the windows. 

"You believe him?" Reno asked.

Rufus smoothed the wrinkles from his slacks. "No," he said. "But from what I gather he's slightly more reliable with his information than the Don, if not with his loyalties."

Arms tucked behind his head, Reno grunted. 

"It hardly matters."

Tseng glanced up from his phone, a slight wrinkle between his brows, and Reno grinned. Sometimes he wasn't the only one who didn't follow the boss's logic. "Sir?"

Reno closed his eyes and listened to the quiet flow of their voices as the miles passed by. He could feel it as the slums gave way to neater roads and cleaner air. Below the plate made everybody tense, even the poor fucks who lived there. It'd been worse since Sector 7.

"I doubt there's a flaw in your planning," Rufus said, "but if it'll ease your mind, go ahead." He reached for his water and twisted off the cap. Reno watched his throat work as he swallowed.

"That's Tseng's shtick, boss." Reno said. They both glanced over, Rufus eyeing his lazy sprawl and Tseng turning from it too quickly, focusing on the sheaf of papers that appeared in his hands. The base of Reno's spine hummed. "He plans the fuck out of shit and stands around looking smug while the rest of us get dirty."

Rufus smiled archly. "Are you complaining about a little mess?"

"Fuck no." Reno let his smile spread slow across his lips, let his eyes go a little heavy. "You can get me dirty any day."

Rufus's phone beeped as the car slowed into the garage.

*

Reno sprawls on the couch, feet up and a hand tucked in the low waist of his battered jeans. His beer sits in a little puddle on the coffee table next to a stack of bootleg martial arts flicks.

On the television, some guy howls when some other guy walks on his nuts. Reno's still trying to figure out which one's the villain of the story.

*

Reno pushed Tseng up against the door, one hand slapped splay-fingered to the wood and the other stuffed down Tseng's pants. Tseng's dark eyes went heavy when Reno thumbed the head of his dick.

"If I ask nice," Reno said, flicking his tongue at Tseng's parted lips, "are you going to shove this pretty cock of yours up my ass?"

Tseng's long fingers threaded through his hair, cupping the back of his head. Reno took the invitation to slide his tongue into Tseng's mouth. He licked at fine, hard teeth, tasted sweet tea and remembered the cups of it cooling on the edge of Tseng's desk. Reno's grip tightened and Tseng moaned, grabbing Reno by the tail of his hair to pull him back.

"Suck me wet," Tseng said, and pushed Reno to his knees.

*

"Bored out of my fucking _skull_ ," Reno says. He switches his cell to the other ear and toes at a cushion. "You want to go grab a beer or something?"

Rude makes a quiet, considering noise. 

"Come on, not like you had plans." Reno pauses. "You got plans? You getting a little slice of _Heaven_ over there?"

"If she was here, do you think I would've answered the phone?"

Reno grins. "Meet you at Liu's in fifteen."

*

Reno draped himself over the back of Rufus's chair and slid a hand down to cup Rufus's cock.

"Reno," Rufus said.

Reno murmured, "Hey, boss," and nipped, hard, at Rufus's neck. "You look like you could use a break."

Rufus tipped his head back, his lips curved. "You're not going to invite me out for coffee, are you," he said.

Reno dragged his hand back up and paused with it curved over Rufus's throat. Under his fingertips, Rufus's pulse beat faster, matched the rabbit-quick tempo of his own. He hadn't thought it'd be this easy, hadn't banked on the calculating gleam in Rufus's eyes to be anticipation.

"You want coffee?" he asked, turning Rufus's face towards his. Their mouths hovered close, lips barely touching. Reno's mouth went wet, body tight and thrumming, a few hours of foreplay in just the feel of Rufus's breath mixing warm with his. "There's a new place a couple blocks up Heuat. Fancy shit."

Rufus closed the distance with his tongue and a low sound. Reno met him halfway, eyes open and fixed on the flutter of Rufus's eyelashes as their tongues slid against one another's. The air between them grew heated like the wind at the edges of Corel. 

When Reno pulled back, Rufus looked up at him with eyes gone dark and dazed. Rufus fisted a hand in his shirt to drag him back down again and moaned his name like a question when Reno didn't go.

"You sure you don't want that coffee?" Reno asked, and licked the taste of Rufus off his lips.

*

The chick that's been eyefucking Rude since they walked in the door sits herself on the corner of their table. "Not having a good time?" she asks, giving Reno the once over before she forgets all about him. 

*

Tseng walked in and found Rufus spread out on his own desk with Reno's fingers up his ass.

"You just going to stand there?" Reno said, and Rufus froze in the middle of shoving his hand inside Reno's open fly to breathe Tseng's name.

"Yeah, that's right," Reno murmured. Gaze on Tseng, he curved his fingers to make Rufus moan. "Might be a little late to ask," he whispered in Rufus's ear, "but I didn't figure you'd mind his dick up your ass instead of mine."

Reno's cock jerked in Rufus's grip when Tseng's weight settled warm against his back. He licked Rufus's lips wet again for another kiss, gave up a few easy moans as Tseng fingered him and told himself he didn't mind the way Rufus's kisses turned fast and frantic, dazed blue eyes wide and flicking glances over his shoulder. 

Reno ended up fucking Rufus anyway, Rufus's fingers tangled pale in Tseng's hair and his cock up Tseng's ass. Tseng's mouth fell open on a hard thrust, his head tipped back and body arched into Rufus's for the next. 

Reno lost it first, eyes squeezed shut with the image of Tseng getting fucked burned into his brain.

*

Reno stands in Tseng's doorway and doesn't remember how he got there.

There's alcohol buzzing warm through his veins, just not enough. Tseng steps back and watches him walk in with calm, dark eyes.

The movie on the wallscreen is old and muted. A lamp by the couch glows with soft light. The patio door is open to let in the hushed night-city sounds, the drawn blinds rapping lightly on the frame in the slow breeze. 

"Hey," Reno says, skinning a hand through his hair. "You got anything around here to drink?"

The look Tseng gives him is considering, but still, he motions for Reno to take off his shoes if he's going to stay awhile. Reno wanders into the living room, taking in what's the same, what isn't. He picks up a figurine of a goddess from down south and thinks he remembers seeing it somewhere before.

"What do you need, Reno?" Tseng says as he comes back, two tumblers with something as warm and golden as his skin in his hands. Ice clinks as he passes one to Reno and chooses the edge of the coffee table over settling beside Reno's sprawl on the couch.

With him, it used to always be about need, not want; Reno needed, Tseng didn't.

"A fuck," Reno says. He downs half the whiskey, lets his eyes go heavy as it burns down his throat. "What else?" 

Reno slides off the couch onto his knees and Tseng's thighs spread for him to wedge himself between them. Fingers thread familiar through his hair, pluck the tie holding it back free. A shiver melts into a moan on Reno's tongue as Tseng's hand goes to the back of his neck. He's ready for the push, for cotton soft against his lips before he gets Tseng's cock in his mouth.

Tseng's fingers massage lightly near the peak of his spine. Gaze flickering up, Reno tugs at the zip and Tseng's grip goes tight in his hair to keep him back.

"Fuck, Tseng, come on," Reno says.

"It's been some time since you wanted that from me," Tseng says. "You've been drinking."

"Went out for a couple beers," Reno says. He pulls against Tseng's hold and his skin prickles when it doesn't give. "Rude hooked up with some chick. Fucker didn't even give me a chance to get on his cock."

Reno can't read the look in Tseng's eyes before he's pushed back. "What, you don't like being second choice?" he says, still on his knees as Tseng gets up, drink in hand. His gaze drags down the long, sexy line Tseng makes just standing there, imagines the clothes gone and nothing but bare skin under his mouth. "Not going to fuck me just because I didn't come here first?"

"You know where the bedroom is," Tseng says, and disappears into the dim kitchen, taking both their glasses with him.

Reno shrugs out of his jacket and leaves it on Tseng's couch. His shirt he ditches somewhere near the bathroom, his slacks just inside the bedroom door. There's a lamp on there, too, a warm pool of light spilled over the bed that deepens the darkness in the corners.

The sheets are cool under Reno's knees. His eyes skip around the room and catch on the white suit stark amidst the black in Tseng's closet. His stomach clenches, mouth gone dry, something bitter on the back of his tongue.

Tseng's steps are soft on the plush carpet. Reno looks up to see he's drawn his hair back into a high tail, the shadows sharpening the high angles of his face. His thumb touches to the corner of Reno's mouth as he leans down for a kiss too soft and slow and different to ease the electric jitter of Reno's nerves.

Reno bites at Tseng's bottom lip and drops back onto his elbows. "How about you pull your dick out and fuck me just like that?" he says. He spreads his legs wide for Tseng to kneel between them, the knot at the base of his spine going tight when Tseng ignores the invitation to watch him instead. His cock goes thick, heavy, and he bites at his own lip to muffle a low moan as he tugs on his balls, pushes them up to show off the delicate pink flush of his hole. "Fuck me wide open with that pretty dick of yours."

"How many people have you fucked since then?" Tseng sets a knee to the bed between Reno's legs, one hand on the mattress beside his head, the other cupping his hip. 

"Nobody important," Reno says. "Fuck, what're you waiting for? Skip the fucking foreplay, you know all I want is your cock in my ass."

Reno grabs Tseng's wrist, tugs him off balance and rolls on top of him. It happens too easily, Tseng's hand on the back of Reno's neck pulling him down for another one of those kisses, nothing but lips and tongue and the soft scrape of teeth. Reno pushes at him to make it harder, tears at his zip to get at the heat of his cock.

Reno's sure he's going to get what he wants when Tseng doesn't stop him from inching down to suck the semi-hard length of it deep into his mouth.

Long fingers comb through his hair, push it aside as he tilts his head to make sure Tseng has a perfect view. He waits for Tseng's grip to firm, hold him still to properly fuck his mouth. After one soft touch to his cheek, Tseng's hand falls away.

Reno tears his mouth off Tseng's cock. His lips are barely hot, not even close to thick. "What the fuck?"

Tseng's arms drop folded onto the pillows above his head. "Don't stop," he says. He rolls his hips in one long, sinuous flex of muscle under Reno's hands. Reno dips to catch the head of Tseng's cock as it rubs slick on his cheek. "I've missed your mouth on me."

"Never said you couldn't have it," Reno says, and slides Tseng's cock as deep as he can take it before he says anything else. He didn't come here to talk.

The feel of Tseng's cock in his mouth is familiar, _good_. Heat coils tight in his gut as Tseng moves for him, moans wordlessly soft for more. Watching Tseng is as satisfying as the feel of his lips stretched tight, his mouth and throat filled with thick flesh.

Lips still clamped firmly around the base, lungs just beginning to ache for a fresh breath, Reno pushes Tseng's balls up and slides his tongue out to slick them wet. Tseng's hips buck and Reno pulls away, sucking and nipping at thin, delicate skin. The quieted noises spilling from Tseng's lips break to tiny, gasping pieces.

"You miss me that much?" Reno says, catching Tseng's cock to rub it against his cheek again. His mouth and nose are filled with the taste, the scent of Tseng's skin, warm salt-sweat tingling on his lips. "Feels like you're gonna fucking blow it already."

"Close," Tseng says, and Reno's stomach flips. 

Reno has no complaints about quick and dirty, but it feels as if they've barely even started. He swallows, his throat a touch sore and jaw aching slightly. "How about you fuck me now?"

Tseng scratches nails over his scalp and shakes his head. "No. I want you to turn around and give me your cock to suck on while you suck on mine."

Reno shivers, eyes sliding shut and teeth scraping his lips. It isn't what he wanted when he showed up on Tseng's doorstep, and he's not certain it's what he wants now, even if his cock aches from thinking about it. 

Tseng shifts, his shadow falling over Reno as he sits up. His hand drifts down Reno's side and curls high on his hip. "Turn around."

"Alright, alright. Fuck." Reno turns and swings his leg over as Tseng settles back down, inching backwards at the tug on his hips until his cock is above Tseng's mouth. The livewire buzz in his head that's been plaguing him the entire night surges. He takes Tseng's cock back into his mouth and sucks before he can seriously think about how easily Tseng had mellowed it to the warm glow of good sex. 

The low groan of pleasure Tseng makes when Reno's teeth scrape his cock and he has a mouthful of Reno's drowns out the static noise to nothing. Everything narrows down to the blissful slide of Tseng's tongue on his dick, hands on his skin and thick, hot flesh pushing hard down his throat as Tseng shakes under him, finally giving in to the urge to thrust.

Reno moans, the sound humming low in his throat and spilling free to mix with their short, heavy breaths, the wet noises of them sucking each other off. He lets Tseng's cock slip from his mouth for only a moment, gulping down air, and hurries to suck it deep again as slick fingers drag over his hole.

He stuffs his own fingers in his mouth beside Tseng's dick, pulls them free dripping wet and slides them between the cheeks of Tseng's ass. The pads of Tseng's fingers press harder to his hole and then still. Reno's pulse pounds in his head.

"What the fuck're you waiting for?" Reno crooks a finger and pushes, another ragged groan torn from his throat as Tseng mimics the movement with two fingers instead of one. The stretch is too much for one quick, burning moment, until Tseng's tongue leaves his cock and dips warm and wet and soothing straight inside him. 

Reno curses, forgets half of what he's saying seconds before he says it. Tseng fingers him slowly, mouth skipping from cock to hole and back again. Muscles quiver from the strain of holding himself up, of being kept on-edge and waiting. His wrist twinges as he twists it hard to push his own fingers further up Tseng's ass, and Tseng's moan is muffled by Reno's cock.

Pleasure spikes, Tseng's fingers pressed hard against the tight bundles of nerves inside him, Tseng's mouth hot and tight on his dick, and Reno's almost certain he moans a curse and Tseng's name as all that heat and pressure built up in his gut snaps.

Reno shoves himself down hard on Tseng's dick, high, broken moans forced out of him and hips twitching fitfully as Tseng keeps sucking long after he's sure he's bone dry. He swallows quickly, not trying to stop the noises he makes as Tseng's cock swells and spills warm, slippery come on his tongue. He swirls it around his mouth, coating his teeth and the inside of his cheeks with it, and stabs his tongue at Tseng's slit looking for more.

Tseng pushes him off to the side, the tangle of arms and legs delaying the moment before his lips touch Reno's, part, and the sticky slide of Reno's come spills free. His tongue pushes it all into Reno's mouth to mix with his own, too much for Reno to hold. Some of it seeps from the corners of Reno's lips and Tseng's thumb is already there to rub it into his skin. 

"Fuck," Reno says, come still clinging thickly to his tongue. He swallows and moans, not enough breath in his lungs when Tseng kisses him again, invites him to dip his tongue into Tseng's mouth and lick away the come left there, too. "Fuck."

Tseng says, "Mm," and shifts their positions again until Reno is tucked close to his side in a boneless sprawl. "Is it too smug of me to assume you'll be staying?"

Reno huffs out a breath. "Can't move yet. Get back to you."

He drifts as Tseng's arm settles heavily around his waist, and half-wakes hours later to the sound of Tseng's hushed voice. The mattress dips and a warm body presses to his chest. He draws the scent of expensive soap and clean skin deep and resettles into a lighter doze.

The second time he stirs, it's to the muted light of sunrise hidden behind drawn shades and Rufus's mouth on his.

"Fuck," Reno says, jolted into full wakefulness. 

"Good morning, Reno," Rufus says. He shifts, the smell of his shampoo wafting up from his still-damp hair. His tongue touches his bottom lip and he says, "Your mouth tastes like his come."

"Yeah, happens when you suck a guy's dick." Reno scrubs a hand over his face and has the distinct feeling of being set up and/or found out. 

Rufus smiles his boardroom smile, the cat that got the canary, the cream, and was expecting a second helping. "Have you had enough or would you like more?"

Reno shoves up onto one elbow. Rufus stretches, a long, lean line of gorgeous laid out beside him. His gaze strays to Rufus's cock, already a bit hard and growing thicker the longer Reno looks.

"Pretty sure you're not supposed to be that happy to find another guy in bed with your boyfriend," Reno says. He waits for his stomach to tighten, his throat to close over. He waits for Rufus to laugh in his face.

But Rufus says, "You're an idiot," and kisses him instead, the same but different from the way Tseng kissed him last night. Rufus's tongue in his mouth is as familiar as soft, manicured hands on skin still sticky and dirty with sex.

"Do we honestly need to talk about this?" Rufus asks as he pulls away. "You fucked both of us at the same time before, it shouldn't make any difference now."

Reno wants to say it isn't that easy. He wants to justify himself, the days of feeling sorry for missing out when it was no one's fault but his own. Saying he hadn't expected them to use him as a bridge, an excuse, when he specifically set himself up as one is a lie even he can't believe anymore.

"We gonna start dating now or what?" he says.

Rufus rolls on top of him, acres and acres of bare skin rubbing together until Rufus straddles him on all fours. "If you want," he says. 

"Yeah," Reno says, made breathless with anticipation from the look on Rufus's face. "Yeah, okay. Owe you a coffee."

Rufus drags his mouth over the jut of Reno's hip and lays a soft, open-mouthed kiss just above the swell of Reno's dick. "Coffee can wait."

End


End file.
